1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a trash bin and, more particularly, to a bifurcated trash bin for receiving and storing disposable items therein.
2. Prior Art
The use of trash bins are well known in the prior art. Regular trash containers are commonly made having only one holding space for collecting waste materials. For collecting differently classified waste materials, several garbage containers usually need to be used.
It appears that at least 50% of waste materials are recyclable and can be removed to significantly reduce the amount of solid waste that is disposed of in landfills. The recyclables may be re-used for economic advantage providing income to the waste collection agency. It is noted that the terms “refuse” and “waste” are used interchangeably to denote discarded materials which are generated by man.
During the last two or more decades the public collection of recyclables such as cans of various compositions, glass bottles, plastics, paper products and other nominal waste materials which can be recycled has come more and more to the fore. Public bodies such as municipalities, state and federal parks as well as corporate entities such as large companies and the like have undertaken to provide recycling and refuse receivers in public places to encourage the public to both dispose of their refuse and to aid in the collection of recyclables for further processing.
Unfortunately, many individuals are discouraged from recycling due to the fact that such recycling usually requires the maintenance of one or more recycling bins in addition to their regular trash bin. The locations of the trash and recycling bins, respectively, may be so far apart as well that some recyclables tend to end up in the regular trash bin because it is to time consuming to separate the trash and deposit each type in their respective bins.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bifurcated trash bin in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a trash bin that is durable, versatile in use, compact in size, has aesthetic appeal, and is effective and easy to use. Such a trash bin makes the separation of paper, plastic, aluminum, cardboard and other recyclables from regular trash easy by providing both receptacles in one container. The bifurcated trash bin is neat and provides valuable space savings in the home as well as in garages and offices.